


The One With the Spiralizer

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza II [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Stiles wants a spiralizer for the kitchen. Derek...does not.





	The One With the Spiralizer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/170859843100/the-one-with-the-spiralizer), and inspired by my roommate's desire to own every random kitchen gadget known to man.

"But look, Derek, this is on sale!" 

Derek eyed the kitchen gadget Stiles was waving in his face and sighed. "Stiles, we do not need a spiralizer." 

"Sure we do! No kitchen is complete without one!" Stiles pointed to the back of the box. "Look, we can make vegetable spaghetti!" 

Derek pushed the box away. "Honestly, I'd be happy if you'd make _regular_ spaghetti once in a while." 

Stiles stuck his tongue out. "Maybe I would if you didn't insist on having it with homemade tomato sauce that takes _twelve hours_ to cook." 

"Homemade sauce tastes better," Derek said. "The storebought stuff is just...watered-down ketchup." 

Stiles snorted. "Like you can tell." 

Derek flared his nostrils. " _Werewolf_. And besides, you said you liked homemade sauce better, too. In fact, I distinctly remember a _very_ specific show of appreciation the first time I used it in lasagna." 

Stiles flushed and the faint scent of arousal hit Derek's nose. 

Derek smirked. "So you _do_ remember." 

"Hey, no fair using your super sniffer against me." Stiles chucked the spiralizer into the shopping cart. "And besides, that has absolutely nothing to do with this kitchen item that we _totally need_." 

Derek grabbed it out of the cart and set it back on the shelf. "Stiles, we're not buying something that makes curly squash. You don't even _like_ squash." 

"Well, maybe I _would_ like it if I could make it curly!" Stiles grabbed the box again. "And look, I can also use it to make homemade curly fries!" 

"I have never, in the seven years we've known each other, heard you express a desire to make homemade curly fries." 

Stiles poked him in the chest with the box. "Maybe it's because I believed it wasn't _possible_ , Derek. Did you ever think of that?" 

Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Stiles, we aren't spending thirty dollars on a _spiralizer_ you are going to use _once_ before it ends up collecting dust in the pantry." 

Stiles looked him dead in the eyes. "Oh, you mean like the _one hundred dollars_ you spent on that Alfred Hitchcock DVD set three years ago that you _still_ haven't opened?" 

"Hey, those movies are _classics_ ," Derek said. 

Stiles just raised his eyebrows. "Never. Opened." 

Derek pressed his lips together, counted to ten, and remembered what John had said when Derek had asked him for advice shortly after he and Stiles had started dating. 

_Be honest with each other, never skip date night, communicate as often as you can, and learn to pick your battles._

This...was probably not a battle worth picking. 

Besides, Stiles had a point about the DVDs.

"Put it in the cart," Derek muttered. 

Stiles cheered and kissed Derek on the cheek. "You just wait, dude. I'm going to spiralize the shit out of _everything_."

(Derek was wrong. Stiles did not use the spiralizer once before it ended up in the pantry collecting dust. 

He used it twice.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
